


please eat

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, don’t read if easily triggered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: tw// contains anorexia but it’s not heavyit’s not sad, i swearin which jaehyun helps chanhee be healthy :)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	please eat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! this contains ANOREXIA, don’t read if easily triggered 
> 
> also, i’m not an expert in anorexia but i tried my hardest

"wait really? he said that?" younghoon asked, laughing as he picked at his food. 

"he looked hella dumb in front of the class." jaehyun laughed, a hand comfortably on chanhee's thigh. 

"stop making fun of me, asshats." kevin whined, crossing his arms over his chest in distaste. 

chanhee looked over at jaehyun without turning his head before picked up one of his chicken nuggets and sneaked it under the table but before he could drop it on the ground, jaehyun grabbed that hand and took his chicken nugget before placing it back on his plate. 

kevin and younghoon saw but they didn't say anything and continued their conversation. they knew that chanhee had anorexia but they chose not to get involved, knowing that it was a sensitive topic. 

"you haven't eaten since 7, could you please eat for me?" jaehyun whispered to chanhee before tuning back into the conversation. 

chanhee frowned as he stared down at the four chicken nuggets on his plate, and then at the glass of water. he picked up the glass and brought it to his lips, stalling as much as he could. 

"we're gonna head out. we have a class in 10 minutes." kevin said before he started cleaning his eating area, younghoon following his actions. 

"bye." chanhee waved at them, smiling when kevin and younghoon waved back before shuffling out of the cafeteria. 

jaehyun turned to look at chanhee, causing the younger to look down at his plate to avoid eye contact. 

"baby, i don't like seeing you like this." jaehyun sighed, rubbing chanhee's back in comfort. 

"i'm not hungry." chanhee simply stated, fiddling with his thumbs. 

"are you sure?" jaehyun asked, looking at chanhee with a painful look on his face. 

"yes, can we leave?" chanhee asked, waiting for jaehyun's reaction. 

"yeah, okay." jaehyun sighed out, cleaning both of their areas before throwing their trash away. 

"let's go." jaehyun smiled down at chanhee, who smiled up at him before standing up. 

"do you wanna go get a smoothie?" jaehyun casually asked when they got into his car.

"umm, okay." chanhee agreed, happily scrolling through his phone.

*

"did you finish it?" jaehyun asked, looking over to chanhee who had an empty cup. 

"yeah, it was good." chanhee smiled, thanking him for the smoothie before he scrolled through his phone. 

jaehyun slyly looked around the car, there's no way that chanhee could've thrown it away without him noticing so he must've drunk it. 

he felt satisfied that his boyfriend had something in his stomach. 

*

chanhee was taking his makeup off in front of the sink when jaehyun walked in to brush his teeth. chanhee stared at jaehyun and then at himself, how has he never noticed that he was so much skinnier than jaehyun. he looked like a skeleton compared to jaehyun, he tilted his head to the side as he thought of his last relationship. 

he always said that chanhee was too fat but was he? jaehyun looks healthy, not too fat and not too skinny, he wanted to look like that too. he stood closer to jaehyun as he started comparing their body parts. he was always way skinnier. 

"am i too skinny?" chanhee asked aloud, catching jaehyun's attention. 

"what?" jaehyun asked, shocked that those words would come out of chanhee's mouth. it was always 'am i too fat?'

"look at me and then look at yourself." chanhee said, mentally comparing their waists. 

"baby, don't compare yourself to me." jaehyun said, wrapping his arms around chanhee's waist.

"i want to look healthy." chanhee mumbled, looking down at jaehyun's arms. 

"let's talk to your nutritionist. he'll help you out because i don't know how to baby." jaehyun said, kissing chanhee's cheek as he felt happiness blossom in his chest because chanhee wanted to change for the better. 

"why are you crying?" chanhee gasped, turning around to look at jaehyun. 

"do you know how happy you just made me?" jaehyun asked, pulling chanhee into a bone crushing hug. 

"i'm glad." chanhee smiled, hugging jaehyun back. 

"fuck, i love you so much." jaehyun shakily let out, trying to stop himself from crying even more. 

"i love you too." chanhee smiled, kissing jaehyun's cheek before pulling him even closer. 

*

a few months later, chanhee was eating healthily. he was still on the underweight side but he was getting there. he gained back his cheek fat and jaehyun couldn't be any happier at that, he's always pinching them. 

"he paired me up with the dumbest kid in our class, right kevin?" jaehyun complained to younghoon, looking over at kevin. 

"he really did, i feel bad for you." kevin laughed, stopping when chanhee stole a fry from his plate. 

"what?" chanhee asked, popping the fry into his mouth before drinking water. 

"nothing." kevin smiled at him, happy that chanhee seemed more happier. 

"so what? are you gonna do it by yourself?" younghoon asked before taking a bite of his burger. 

"fuck no, i'm gonna force him to do wor-" jaehyun stopped mid-sentence when chanhee took a bite of his pizza. he innocently looked at him as he chewed on the pizza. 

"you're so pretty." jaehyun praised him, leaning in to leave a chaste kiss on chanhee's soft cheek. 

"disgusting." younghoon fake gagged, letting out a smile when jaehyun shot a glare at him. 

"you can have my fries." kevin said, pushing his fries towards chanhee, who brightened up at the sight before he started munching on them. 

jaehyun admired his boyfriend with a smile, ruffling his hair before he continued his conversation with younghoon. 

a few minutes later and they decided to call it a day. 

"we'll see y'all later." kevin smiled at them before leaving the cafeteria with younghoon behind him. 

"do you want something else?" jaehyun asked chanhee, watching as the younger contemplated before shaking his head.

"okay, let's go." jaehyun told him, chanhee had a meeting with his nutritionist and he didn't want them to be late. 

"actually, could we stop by that smoothie place?” chanhee asked as they walked towards jaehyun’s car with their hands intertwined. 

“of course.” jaehyun immediately agreed, leaning in to leave a kiss on his cheek before fishing for his car keys inside his pocket. 

“we should get pizza later.” chanhee told jaehyun as soon as they were in the car. 

“anything for you.” jaehyun answered, checking his mirrors to make sure they were still intact. 

chanhee smiled before cupping jaehyun’s cheek with his hand, he turned his lover’s head in order to lean in and kiss him. jaehyun had his hands on the steering wheel but he moved one to rest on chanhee’s thigh, smiling into the kiss. 

“i love you.” chanhee told him as soon as they pulled away. 

“and i love you.” jaehyun replied, quickly leaning in to steal one last peck before pulling away from the parking lot and making their way to the smoothie place. 

and chanhee thought that he really had the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
